


Everyone knows it's true so why don't you?

by angelicmeteorshower (FatCatInaSuit)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison is pregnant, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Erica is the sass queen, Everyone gets a POV, F/M, Fox Stiles, Like I mean literally everyone, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Nice Peter, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Isaac, Sassy Cora, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Peter, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is Part of the Pack, Werefox Stiles, What Was I Thinking?, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatCatInaSuit/pseuds/angelicmeteorshower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can see thatStiles and Derek love eachother except them. Stiles is a werefox because it's cute and he can transform whenever he wants. Derek can turn into a wolfie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone knows it's true so why don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new pet project. Every chapter will be someone's point of view I might do multiple chapters with certain POV's I like but expect this to be updated every week at least.

_Okay I made Stiles the godfather of my child because I trust him and Scott definetly trusts him..but he really has no common sense or as a matter of fact he's probably_   _o_ ne _of the most oblivious guys I know except Scott..but that's part of his charm._  Allison couldn't help but think as she watched the blundering mole-dotted now 21-year old stumble around his feelings. _As per usual_. Around the twitching anxiously Derek Hale. 

Allison admired Derek, sure he wasn't the best alpha in the whole wide world but when you've got a bunch of teens who hardly listen and issues of your own nobody could expect you to be the cream of the crop. Derek always tried his hardest to make sure that his pack stayed safe and that they always had a place to go if they needed comfort or advice. How good that advice was though was up for question.... Being in charge of a rag-tag group of supernatural creatures had to wear on you nerves though.

Stiles approached the black haired female who pretended to be busy watching a TV show, her hand on her protruding stomach. "Allison I need advice...private advice." the no-longer teen, but still baby-faced male looked a her biting his lower lip. Turning to a more comfortable position with one leg up on the couch and a large pillow that Isaac made for her, behind her sore lower back. "Sure anything stiles. What about?" Allison had an idea but tried to seem ignorant.

"Say metaphorically someone had a crush on someone who was way out of their league and probably thought they were super annoying and said person with the crush really, **really** wanted to ask the crush out what would this person say." Most of it came out as a jumbledmess between pants and nervous rubbing of thighs.

"Well from what I understood of that, I'd tell the person with the crush to go for it because the person they're crushing on probably doesn't think they're that annoying." Allion said, smiling softly trying to conceal her amusement. 

"Thank Alli I owe you." he jumped up scrambling to rush out the living-room door, slamming it behind him. Hearing a loud thud and a hissed "Shit, ow."

"You okay?" she hollered and heard a huffed whiny, "Yeah yeah fine."

The pregnant woman couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. 

_I swear he's about as graceful as a one-legged duck on a frozen pond in sandals._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay probably more than once a week and I love the idea of preggars Allison so don't judge me. The next will be longer.


End file.
